Treasure Planet on Face Book!
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Everyone from TP has their own Face Book profile! Dedicated to SweetAngel183 for her supportive reviews! Open for ideas for extras. I've updated Jim, Silver and Amelia so far...
1. Jim Hawkins

**Name:** James Pleiades Hawkins

**Gender: **Male, Human

**Birthday:** I'm fifteen. All I'm saying.

**Eye Colour:** Baby blue.

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Parents:** Sarah Hawkins is my mom.

**Siblings:** Don't have any. thank God!

**Relationship Status:** I have fan girls...

**Interested In: **A nice blonde with long legs...

**Looking For:** A nice blonde with long legs...

**Religion:** Well, girls worship _me!_

**Likes:** Girls, Solar surfing, mechanics stuff, spacing.

**Dislikes:** Girly stuff, failure, spiders (they don't scare me but just creep me out!)

**Characteristics:** I was quiet, dark, mysterious. But now I'm cheerful, chatty and helpful.

**Activities:** Solar surfing, Spacing and I'm thinking about sailing?

**Interests:** Adventurous stuff.

**Music:** Heavy metal!

**About Me:** I'm an ex-rebel-with-a-cause, I go to the Interstellar Academy and on a scale one to ten, for how cool I am at solar surfing, I'm probably a twelve.


	2. John Silver

**Name:** Long John Silver

**Gender: **Male, Urisid

**Birthday:** I'm nearly 50. Getting old, I am, aye.

**Eye Colour: **Brown.

**Hair Colour:** I dun 'ave much 'air but tis brown. I wear a red banana over i'.

**Parents:** Dun know em. Grew up on a pirate ship, I did.

**Siblings:** Like I said, I dun know em or if I 'ave any!

**Relationship Status: **Single for all ye lasses!

**Interested In: **Lasses!

**Looking For:** Lasses!

**Religion:** Piracy.

**Likes:** Lasses, money, jewels and gems. Spacing.

**Dislikes:** Being poor. No rum.

**Characteristics:** Me a soft ol' pirate.

**Activities:** Spacing, Pirating.

**Interests:** Me like a good ol' book now and 'en.

**Music:** Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me!

**About Me:** Me a cyborg, a cook and I 'aven't brushed me teeth since I was thirty-i've.


	3. Captain Amelia

**Name:** Captain Amelia Katherine Doppler

**Gender: **Female, Felined

**Birthday:** 24th July. My age is between myself, my family and friends.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour:** Red.

**Parents: **Robert Lewis Smollet was my father and Caroline Smollet.

**Siblings:** I have an older brother, Jonathan, and a little sister, Hayley Amelia Smollet.

**Relationship Status: **I'm married to Doctor Delbert Doppler.

**Interested In: **My husband, Delbert Doppler.

**Looking For:** Nothing. I have everything I need and more.

**Religion:** Christianity

**Likes:** Spacing, My family and friends, horror novels.

**Dislikes:** Rain. Pirates, being ordered around, vomit and 'rap' music.

**Characteristics:** I'm a cool, calm and collected captain and a loving mother and wife.

**Activities:** Spacing, gymnastics, swimming.

**Interests:** Horror novels. Romantic films. Chocolates and red wine.

**Music:** I don't listen to much but I like heart-touching songs and bands like West life or Take That.

**About Me: **I own the _RLS Legacy_ which belonged to my late father. It was previously named the _Hispanovia_ but I changed the name to the _RLS Legacy _for remembrance of my father. I have four children, Hannah, Sky, Erica and Daniel. I miscarried one baby boy.


	4. Doctor Doppler

**Name:** Doctor Delbert Doppler.

**Gender: **Male, Candid.

**Birthday:** Um, I've forgotten..I'm around 30.. it'll come to me later.

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour:** Brown.

**Parents: **Died when I was born

**Siblings:** I don't have any blood siblings.

**Relationship Status: **I'm married to the lovely Captain Amelia.

**Interested In: **My wife and only my wife.

**Looking For:** I've seemed to have lost my glasses cleaning cloth...

**Religion:** Um, I don't really have one but Amelia is a Christiman-Christan so I guess I'm one too, then.

**Likes: **My family and friends. Astronomy. Science. Books.

**Dislikes:** Fish, my family of friends hurt. Rats. Spiders. Snakes.

**Characteristics:** I stutter alot, I'm a scatter brain but I'm loving and sweet and, according to my wife, adorable and cute.

**Activities:** I don't do many activities apart from the one in the bedroom and with my wife. Or is that more like a game?

**Interests:** Any type of book. Amelia and the rest of my family.

**Music:** I like classical.

**About Me: **I've got four children, Hannah, Sky, Erica and Daniel. Amelia said we needed names that didn't sound alike so that I wouldn't get them mixed up. I love my wife alot. She's my world.


	5. BEN

**Name:** Bio-Electronic Navigator, B.E.N. for short.

**Gender: **Male, Bio-Electronic Navigator

**Birthday: **I'm 123 years old and I was created on 22nd of May

**Eye Colour: **I had blue screen eyes but then Captain Flint pulled out my mind then my eyes changed to green but when Jimmy found my mind again, I got my blue eyes back!

**Hair Colour:** Hair? I don't have any. Hmm, I think I'll go and by myself a brown wig! One just like Jimmy's hair!

**Parents: **I don't have _parents _but my creator is a mechanic named Hershel James who was forced into creating me for Captain Flint.

**Siblings:** What's a sibling?

**Relationship Status: **I fancy jelly. Is that a relationship?

**Interested In: **Jelly.

**Looking For:** A wig of brown hair like Jimmy's...I know! I'll shave Jimmy's hair off then turn it into a wig.

**Religion:** A religion? What's a religion?

**Likes: **Rainbows! Ponies! Hugs! Smiles! Bunnies! Laughter!

**Dislikes: **Baddies, horror films. Scary snowmen, clowns, monsters, snakes, spiders, Jimmy upset, fights and spasms.

**Characteristics:** Um, Jimmy calls me a 'hyper, over active, psycho robot' but Mrs. Hawkins calls me 'sweet;. I thought my name was B.E.N.?

**Activities:** Jumping! Running! Skipping!

**Interests:** Jelly! All of my likes and activities!

**Music:** Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!

**About Me: **I'M A ROBOT! Jimmy never gives me hugs! :(


	6. Sarah Hawkins

**Name:** Sarah Hawkins.

**Gender: **Female, Human.

**Birthday: **11th of November. I'm around twenty...*wink wink*

**Eye Colour: **Blue.

**Hair Colour:** Brown.

**Parents: **Pleiades was my father but I never knew my mother.

**Siblings:** I don't have any.

**Relationship Status: **I'm sick and tired of moping over my ex-husband. With my new Inn, I'll go and find myself a new man!

**Interested In: **Orlando Bloom is a right hottie!

**Looking For: **My bag of sugar. I pray to God B.E.N. hasn't had it *Shudders*

**Religion:** Don't have one, dear.

**Likes: **Tall men, a good book, cooking and hosting parties.

**Dislikes: **Midget men, a terrible book, burning food and being reject from a party.

**Characteristics: **I'm a loving mother and I'm stressed most of the time.

**Activities:** Rushing around, running an Inn.

**Interests:** I do like my men even though I only fantasise...

**Music:** Brittney Spears and Madonna and ABBA!

**About Me: **James Hawkins is my son, I run the Benbow in and I've got a scar on my left wrist from falling off the bed during, um, ...sex.


	7. Mr Arrow

**Name:** John Arrow

**Gender: **Male, Cragorian

**Birthday: **25th November

**Eye Colour: **Black.

**Hair Colour:** I'm bald.

**Parents: **Michael and Claire Arrow

**Siblings:** James, Jack and Joe are my brothers and my sisters are Jill, Joanna, Jane and Jenny.

**Relationship Status: **My life partner, Peter.

**Interested In: **Peter is the one and only.

**Looking For:** A way back to life!

**Religion:** I previously was a Christian but I got kicked out for being gay.

**Likes: **Sailing, red, Spacing.

**Dislikes: **Scarves, snow, wool.

**Characteristics: **I'm a tough, stern First Mate but at home, a loving boyfriend and a dear friend.

**Activities: **Sailing, Spacing. Being 'on top'.

**Interests:** Music and the performing arts!

**Music:** Opera and classical musicals.

**About Me: **I'm gay. I'm dead. I'm a dead gay. I once had a crush on Captain Amelia. She turned me gay after one night.


	8. Scroop

**Name:** Scroop. Scorpio Scroop.

**Gender: **I don't keep count.

**Birthday: **I don't keep count.

**Eye Colour: **Yellow.

**Hair Colour:** Silver.

**Parents: ** My mummy and daddy aren't around anymore so Mr. Cuddles is my new daddy.

**Siblings:** I have 2000 but I don't know any of them.

**Relationship Status: **I'm dating a chick from Whores-R-Us.

**Interested In: **Whores.

**Looking For:** Whores.

**Religion:** Piracy.

**Likes: **Pirates, whores, mouth spray and loads of blood and gore.

**Dislikes: **Jim Hawkins, blue eyes (my mummy had them), and the colour green.

**Characteristics: **I'm an evil, menacing pirate.

**Activities: **Pirating about, beating up people for not reason.

**Interests:** Violence. James Bond and Star Wars!

**Music:** Music is crap!

**About Me: ** I LOVE LEGS!


End file.
